Through your eyes
by wolfgirl4716
Summary: The handsome Prince, the beautiful slave boy both come from completly different backgrounds yet they look past that seeing nothing but the other, but will that fact that the Prince must marry another royal in order to become king change their love? YAOI!
1. Chapter 1

Through your eyes Ch.1

Hidden away in the vast deserts of the sand set under the scorching sun there is a large grand empire graced with the name Suna. It is feared by all and matched by none. There are always those who are foolish enough to declare war on the mighty people but all have fallen under its hand. It is for told that the gods created this paradise, sculpting only the purest of beings to rule and control its vast power. The long since widowed queen of this land is reaching her final years, seeking that her grandson and only heir to the thrown take a bride by the day of his 18th year.

There are those who wish to destroy any hope of that possibility, it is said that the Red Cloud kingdom is the only force in the world with enough power and wealth to match that of Suna. Some even think they not only match but surpass the seemingly invincible land that was said to have been created by the gods themselves. Their pyramids and palaces both massive in size and invincibility already show that these two foes strive to be #1 in the eyes of their people.

And so our story begins, a tale of love, lose, life, a struggle to complete a journey that could very well decide the fate of the 2 god like nations. Bringing either an end to their eternal war, or shortening their lives to make it seem as if their whole existence was nothing more than a fleeting wind.

"Is that the best you've got?"

"Heh, you wish!"

Loud strong clangs of expertly crafted metal could be heard all throughout the vast training yard. All around dozens upon dozens of faces gathered to watch the 2 men duel their swords dancing the killers dance as they shined the diamond like sun.

The queen of these people was amongst the many faces, watching as the very man who was destined to one day take her thrown swung his sword around with expert precision. She was proud of her grandson there was no doubt about that, it was clear to anyone who saw the young prince that he would one day make one of the finest kings that Suna had ever seen. With his strong toned body that could crush an opponent in a second and flaming red hair that struck fear in the eyes of his foes it was unquestionable that he was a true warrior of the sand.

"Haha! My friend I hope that you don't think you're going to win this round, I don't care if you are the prince of this place I'm still gonna kick your ass!"

The prince sighed blocking another blow that would no doubt have severed his arm. "Hidan, how many times must I tell you not to use such language while in the presents of ladies?"

"Sorry 'you're heinous' if you would only point some out I would gladly shut up." A string of curses and laughter could be heard from crowd.

"That Hidan is such a jerk." One female muttered.

"Yeah someone really ought to teach him a lesson."

"Prince Sasori is the only one strong enough to beat him but he's such a kind hearted soul towards the silver haired beast that he refuses to do anything about him."

"Hmm, the Prince is nice like that."

"In more ways than one?"

"You know it." The group of girls giggled together, their cheeks aflame at the thought of the handsome young man every girl in the empire wished to get their hands on.

"Hey girls I really think that you should get back to work now." A quiet voice whispered.

"Oh shove off Deidara." One of the slave girls snapped causing the others to burst out into fresh waves of laughter.

"QUITE GOOFING OFF AND GET BACK TO WORK!" The slave trader known as Yui yelled forcing the girls to scatter, amusement in his eyes as he studied their half naked bodies trying to decide which one of them he would be taking to his chamber tonight although he usually took about 3 or 4. Yui was an average looking man well muscled, short brown hair with deep green eyes. When it came to work he was tough but fair never pushing a slave to do more than was humanly capable of them.

Deidara sighed, he had been alone as long as he could remember living off the streets stealing where he could until the year he turned 13. It was then that he was captured and sold into slavery, being forced to perform humiliating and back breaking tasks up to his current day. He was still alone, his closest friend being a fellow slave boy by the name of Itachi.

"Ahh, don't let those slutty bitches get you down, they're just a bunch of whores wanting to get lad." The raven haired teen said, holding a tray of drinks he was to take around the large crowd. With his long raven colored hair and slim but muscular figure he looked every bit as feminine as Deidara. It was because of these looks that the pair often got stuck with the chores of a slave girl, being forced to dress in scantily clad robes eye candy for all the pigs of the world.

"I know Itachi but sometimes their words just really get to me, un." Deidara sighed sadly, the blonde was certainly considered a rare jewel, with his long blonde hair that threatened to out shine the sun itself, and eyes that were bluer than any oasis's waterfall, all sought him, but none could claim him.

"Hey looks like the match is just about over." Itachi pointed out.

"Hn, that nice, un." Deidara muttered turning his head away from the fight, continuing his chores.

"Don't you want to watch Prince Sasori?" Itachi said a playful smirk on his face.

The blonde blushed furiously. "Why would I want to watch him, he's just a spoiled Prince that all the girls fawn over, un." Itachi walked around the blonde seeming to look him over from head to toe.

"What are you doing, un?" Deidara said a little self conscious.

"You're just proving my point that you're really a girl Deidara."

"Itachi please let's not have that conversation again, I'm too tired from working in this blasted heat all day. Besides you know full well I'm a guy, un." Deidara said picking up a large basket filled with bread.

"True I do know you're a man, if it weren't for the fact that all the slaves are forced to use one bathhouse then even after our 3 year friendship I'd still be convinced you're female." It was sometime around Deidara's one year mark as a slave that he met the Uchiha, both were alone, Itachi said he had a brother but they were separated the day Itachi was captured. They became fast friends, always making sure to look out for the other. Both were thankful that when the buyer from Suna came he took both, ensuring their friendship for the next 3 years.

A particularly strong clang of metal brought Deidara's attention back to the fight. He was always so amazed yet horrified at these fights, the way the two moved, it was as if they were dancing to some unheard melody. It was always the Prince who came out as the victor never receiving so much as a scratch. It was obvious to anyone who saw the Prince why he was the most desired in the empire, with his strong, toned body and flaming red locks he was the perfect icon for fan girls all around. Deidara couldn't help but notice his eyes, they were the deepest shade of brown the blonde had ever seen….and they were staring right at him! All the slave girls giggled when they realized that the Prince was staring in their direction but his focus was on the blonde himself.

Sasori smiled his perfectly white teeth gleaming in the sun. He never did see that blade coming. Deidara's heart stopped, watching as Hidan's blade rushed towards the Prince who tried to dodge it but was not completely successful, Sasori fell to one knee clutching his bleeding arm, at few drops finding their way into the sand.

"Ha! I've got you now!" Hidan laughed pointing the tip of his sword directly between Sasori's eyes. The Prince merely smirked and in a flash pulled out a hidden dagger from his sandal, shoving the blade in his face away he jumped the other man sending them both to the ground. Hidan's sword went flying, while its owner lay stunned, a dagger at his throat, not daring to breathe for he knew if he did then his skin would be sliced.

"What was that?" Sasori grinned, the fight was over and he was once again the victor. A strong cheer rang out through the crowd while others rushed out to assist the two. Deidara watched as Sasori got off his fallen friend, extending his hand as he helped him to his feet. The blonde breathed a sigh of relief as they laughed batting each other on the backs while the medics tended to Sasori's wound.

"I'm fine really." He said but the doctor wouldn't hear of it, they took his arm immediately applying wraps to stop the already lighter flow of blood.

"Hey Deidara." Itachi said snapped said blonde out of his daze.

"Hmm? What, un?"

"That was a pretty close call with the Prince hugh? I wonder what caught his attention." The raven said with a knowing smirk.

"Yeah I wonder, un." Deidara said suddenly becoming very interested in the basket he was holding.

"Hey you get back to work!" Deidara blinked snapping out of his dream like haze, only to see Yui a whip in his hand which the blonde knew he was not afraid to use.

"Y-Yes sir, un." Deidara said scurrying away, the red head forgotten.

"I really wish you wouldn't do this." Itachi sighed lying on a pile of worn out pillows in the slave's quarters. Just because they were palace slaves didn't mean that they got to sleep in the palace, their resting place was a large stone building located near the base of the colossal structure. It was long past midnight and the slaves were forbidden from wandering around outside. Which was exactly what the blonde was about to do.

"Oh just relax, un, I'll be fine I do this all the time and I've never been caught before."

"Well there's always the chance that this time could be different. You know the punishment for being caught out after hours is always death." Came a voice who spoke from experience. Kakuzu, he himself had once been part of the royal guard, delivering such fates many times before. It wasn't until one night when he was order to kill a man suspected of treason thus he was given the death penalty. Kakuzu refused it turns out that the man had been one of his closest friends, when Kakuzu didn't carry out the order he was stripped of his rank, brutally whipped, and sent to work with the slaves, he never did see his friend again.

"Kakuzu there's really no need to worry about me, un, I've never been caught and I never will be I'm too quick." Deidara beamed, fastening the long black cloak around his shoulders.

"Deidara every night we try to talk you out of this and every night you still go. What could be so important that you would risk your life?"

"Kakuzu's right Dei, to be caught out after hours is to assume you're a trader to the empire. All traitors are to be killed swiftly and without mercy Kakuzu of all people knows that full well, and because-"

"And because." Kakuzu cut in. "you're nothing more than a slave boy with a pretty face to them they won't hesitate one second, they've killed kids before Deidara." It was true the palace guard was known for their tendency of taking things to far, when they'd whipped Kakuzu they didn't stop until he was a bloody mess resulting in the dozens of scars that now covered his body.

But Deidara wasn't listening, he'd heard this speech many times before. He couldn't blame his friends for worrying, what he was doing was indeed dangerous but he had to go 'they' were waiting.

"Goodbye guys, I'll be back before light." And with that the blonde left, he moved quickly through the dark city streets stopping only to look around the next corner, praying that he wasn't caught. When he saw that the coast was clear he moved all while keeping his head down and his cloak pulled tightly around him.

"HEY YOU THERE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING OUT HERE?"

~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!

And there you have it the first chapter to my new fanfic I certainly hoped you all enjoyed it! OMFG! Sasori is the handsome Prince that all the girls (maybe even a few guys) drool over. Deidara is the heart breakingly beautiful slave boy who is forced to dress as a girl...possibilities!

Hmmm, just who could possibly be yelling at our poor Dei-Chan and why in the world would he sneak out at night when the penalty of being caught is death? All of these are good questions and will be answered next chapter,

.com/art/Through-your-eyes-Ch-1-182336353


	2. Chapter 2

Through your eyes Ch.2

(Warning! Contains Yaoi! Also this chapter holds 'didn't see that coming' moments, romantically mushy scenes, and smelly garbage….also there will be sand)

Deidara ran, moving with the swiftness of the wind. He knew that as long as his face wasn't seen he would be fine, and the long black cloak he wore protected him from just that.

"HEY STOP!" The guards who patrolled the street at night were known for their act now talk later ways. If Deidara was caught his life would be over, he'd be labeled as a traitor and killed seconds later. He wasn't about to let that happen, ducking into a nearby alleyway-dead end, thinking fast he hide behind some piles of trash, hoping that the stench was strong enough to keep the guards from looking back there.

"Did you see where they went?" One guard asked running by.

"No but I'll go check over there." Dammit! The guard was getting closer, another second and he would be caught.

CRASH

It sounded as if something very large and very heavy had fallen over. The guard ran out of the alley, probably thinking that it was the blonde who had created such a noise. Deidara counted to 10 once it looked like no one else was coming he ran, being careful to stay in the shadows. But because of the lack of light it was near impossible for the blonde to see, resulting in him crashing into something. It was very warm…and had arms! Deidara tried to turn and run but it was too late the figure grabbed the blonde covering his mouth with their hand as they slowly sank deeper into the darkness. Deidara fought against his captor, trying his best not to scream for he knew that if this person didn't kill him then the guards nearby would.

"OUCH!" Deidara had bitten down on the man's hand freeing himself. He shot forward only for his wrist to be grabbed and to be slammed against the stone way, his captor's body pressing firmly against his own.

"I think I heard something over there!" the sound of many footsteps to could be heard running past the exact spot where the blonde stood.

Deidara's heart all but stopped, he knew he was caught there was no use in running, and chances were that the figure before him had intentions of the utmost evil. He looked up wanting to see that face of his captor, only to come face to face with…

"You!"

"Shhhush! Come on!" They grabbed Deidara's wrist and together they ran through the streets, through an alley until they stopped at a great stone wall. The figure ran their hand across the rough surface, their other one was still wrapped securely around Deidara's wrist. The figure continued to search until finally they found what they were looking they pressed one of the many stones and soon after a hidden door swung open. "Come on!" They said quickly pulling Deidara through, once the blonde was inside the figure stuck their head back outside looking both ways to make sure that no one had been watching, satisfied they pulled the door shut once again making the outside look as if nothing were out of place.

The figure immediately grabbed Deidara's hand and lead them through a passage way and up a narrow set of steps, not stopping until they reached what looked to be a dead end. The figure then pushed against the wall which reluctantly gave way, they stuck their head out making sure the coast was clear. Once they saw it was they pushed it the rest of the way allowing just enough space for them to get through, they then released their hold on the door as it slowly started to move back into place until it now looked like nothing more than a normal wall.

They started running, they were in the middle of a large hallway and could easily be seen by anyone who passed by. Suddenly they heard a nose and the next second Deidara found himself being pinned against the wall with the figures back facing the outside. Neither of them moved, thankful that they'd been able to find a spot in the grand hall that wasn't flooded by light from one of the many torches. A figure walked by, from the looks of things they were nothing more than a mere soldier finally getting off from his shift of night patrol. They remained perfectly still, not daring to breathe one false move and it could be all over. The soldier walked by never even once glancing in their direction.

When they were sure he was gone they started running again. It wasn't until they reached a door that they stopped, this door was made out of a dark elegantly carved wood that easily swung open when the figure gave a tug on its large lavish looking handle. They ushered Deidara inside where they quickly followed immediately closing the door behind themselves.

"That was close, un." Deidara sighed finally allowing himself to relax.

"I'll say that was the closest we've ever come to getting caught. It was rather exciting."

"Maybe a little too exciting, un." The blonde said giving a nervous grin.

The still cloaked figure walked towards Deidara. "Awe come on, you know you liked it the rush of sneaking out, the fear of getting caught."

"The relief of making it here in one piece, un." Deidara finished.

The figure gave a light chuckle. "Sooo, now that we are here what would you like to do?" They purred slowly wrapping their arms around the blonde's waist.

"Well we could play scrabble." Deidara smiled wrapping his arms around the others neck.

"Hmm we could (they kissed Deidara's neck) or we could play 'Go fish'."

Deidara's head swam, he always lost control when they kissed him like that. "Or…" He gasped "…We could just relax and do nothing."

"Oh Deidara (their lips slid up to kiss his jaw) we both know that that's not what you really want." Their lips continued to move up and down Deidara's neck, always seeming like they were going reach his lips but then they would stop and begin their journey down again.

"H-How would you know?" Deidara stammered his vision becoming hazy with want.

"Because even I know that you're not stupid enough to pass up an opportunity like this (They laid a gentle kiss on the blonde's forehead) I mean it's not every day that someone has the prince of a mighty empire fall in love with them."

"R-Right Prince Sasori." Deidara breathed his hold on the other starting to loosen. But the red head wasn't having any of that, he pulled Deidara's body closer crashing their lips together in a bruising but passionate kiss. Deidara seemed to regain some focus after that for he quickly but smoothly untied the others cloak sliding it off their head revealing his bright red hair allowing it to fall to the floor where it landed in a crumpled heap. The prince was quick to do the same with Deidara's, once the blondes cloak was removed he picked Deidara up bridal style never once breaking the kiss and carried him over to his enormous bed.

The Prince's room was as grand and extravagant as they came, set high atop the palace with a large balcony that over looked the entire empire, after all if he was to be king then he needed to be able to keep watch over his land. They continued to kiss passionately all the while slipping different articles of clothing off until none remained. This was why Deidara snuck out ever night, this was why he risked his life to be with the one he loved. He cherished his time alone with the Prince for during the day he must act as if he hated the very thought of him while in reality he was so madly in love with the red head it seemed as if any second his heart would burst from the amount it was forced to hold.

Sasori was right Deidara loved the adventure. The worry of sneaking out, the terror of getting caught, sometimes it was a bit too much for the blonde although it did make for some pretty hot action in the bed room.

They both lay panting, having continued long after the moon had risen to its center point in the sky. After some time had passed and they both managed to regain their breath Sasori reached over and turned the blondes head to face him. The two stared deep into the others eyes for what seemed like an eternity. Sasori leaned over and planted a loving kiss on the blonde's lips which he was all too happy to return.

"I love you."

"I love you too, un." Sasori reached over with both arms and pulled the blonde tight against his chest, for awhile they both just listened to the sounds of the crickets chirping and the occasional flap of bird's wing simply enjoying their time together.

"Prince Sasori, un?"

"Why do you call me that?"

"Because that is your title, un."

"Well I don't want you to call me that, it makes me sound like I'm your ruler."

"But you are."

"In the bedroom yes, but you're my lover and as such you don't have to address me so formally."

"Then what should I call you, un?"

"How about husband?"

Deidara sighed. "Prince Sasori-"

"Ahem."

Deidara ignored him. "Prince Sasori we've been over this before you're grandmother would never allow it, I'm nothing more than a lowly slave boy I'm not even worthy enough to walk across sand you've looked at much less marry you."

"How many times must I tell you that it doesn't matter what she thinks."

"She's _THE QUEEN_ of course what she thinks matters, un."

"And one day I'll be King, and when that time comes I'll need someone to rule by my side and I want that person to be you."

Deidara gave a sad smile. "I'm not fit to rule, un."

A red eyebrow rose. "Who says?"

"Me, your grandmother, the slave girls, Yui."

"And to me none of them matter, let them think what they want I don't care."

"But I do, un. It's hard being around people who dislike you and I don't want to make matters worse by getting into something I don't even know how to do."

"You'll learn, over time it becomes easy."

"That's easy for you to say you were born with the right to rule but me, I was probably born in some disgusting alleyway to a mother who never even loved me."

"But now you're here and I love you and someday you will marry me."

Deidara smiled. "I love you."

Sasori kissed his forehead. "And I you, now relax and try to get some rest the sun will be up soon."

"Alright, wait WHAT?" Deidara shot out of bed quickly gathering up his clothes.

"Awe come on Dei you do this every night, why can't you just stay in bed with me for once?" Sasori protested standing while wrapping a thin bed sheet around his waist.

"Because unlike you I have to get up early every morning before the sun comes up, un." Deidara said tying a blood red sash around his slim waist.

"You know I could always order them to allow you to sleep later." Sasori wrapped his arms around the blonde from behind gently laying butterfly kisses all along his neck.

Deidara shivered. "If I were to do so people could become suspicious and that's the last thing we need right now, un."

"Hmmm, must you really go can't you just skip one day I'll be sure to provide an excuse for your absence and if they trying to punish you I'll simply have them beheaded."

"Thanks but no, Itachi's probably wondering where I am right now."

"Please stay." Sasori said kissing the blondes neck again. Deidara turned around in the red heads arms pressing his lips firmly against the others.

"Bye, I'll be back tonight." And with that Deidara left making sure to go the same way he came so as to not be seen.

"You're cutting it kinda close don't you think?" Itachi asked watching as Deidara ran past him.

"Yeah I know, un I just got a little side tracked but I'm here now and we're not due for chores for another hour."

"Actually we need to go now."

"What, why?"

"Yui came in about 30 minutes ago, apparently a big important guest will be arriving at the palace today and we have to get everything ready."

_He didn't say anything about a visitor today._ "Ugh, that's just great, un. Let me guess another spoiled prince or princess come to wed the red head?"

"Most likely, don't you think it's a bit disturbing that the Queen is so desperate to have her grandson marry that she'd be willing for it to be another man?"

Deidara froze. "Y-Yeah, it's a crime against nature un." Thankfully Itachi didn't notice the blondes stutter.

"Well it's time to go Yui will be here any second to come and yell at us."

"Alright, un." Deidara then let out a light yawn.

"Are you going to be ok?" Itachi asked.

"Yeah of course I'll be *yaaawwwn* fine." Itachi didn't buy it for a second but he let it go filing out after the blonde and into the streets to begin their daily chores.

The day was hectic, people were running around everywhere trying to prepare for their guests arrival. As the day had gone on Deidara learned that apparently is was another suitor for the prince a King and Queen from a far off land were coming to hopefully have their daughter and only child wed.

"Hey Itachi, un what do you know of this people?"

"Not much Dei, only that they're the rulers of the fire nation and are hoping to form an alliance with us through marriage."

"A-And of the girl, un?"

"Only that she's not to be messed with. You know Dei I'm curious why do you care so much about the people who come to marry the prince?"

"I don't care, un." Deidara frowned.

"Dei, you are the world's worst liar."

"What I really don't, I just want to know what type of person the prince will be marrying to see if they're as brainless and self-centered as he is."

"Brainless and self-centered eh?"

Deidara froze he knew that voice when he turned around he came face to face with the head of the palace guard, Kisame. "You got a lot of nerve insulting our great prince like that."

"I-I'm sorry I was just-"

"Making a comment about the prince's last suitor, the man was a brainless idiot who couldn't be away from his reflection for more than 5 seconds." Itachi covered quickly.

Kisame smiled. "Ha-Ha that's true but quite chatting and get back to work I'm a lot nicer than some of these other guys."

"We'll be sure to do that." Itachi smiled.

Kisame let out a toothy grin he was dressed in standard guard attire, a white silk wrapping around the waist and no top but because he was the head of the royal guard he was granted with a special gold neck collar (image link in authors comments) with a smile and a nod Kisame turned and walked away probably off to keep the other slaves in line.

"What's that, un?"

"What's what Deidara?" Itachi asked turning to face his friend.

"That look."

"What look?"

"That look you were giving Kisame, you we're all smiles."

"I was simply showing a bit of respect after all I was trying to save your butt remember?"

"Yeah, un." He grumbled. "…Thanks."

"No problem just be more careful you never know whose listening, now we need to get back to work before the princess gets here-"

At that moment the drums sounded announcing the arrival of the princess and her family. Itachi and Deidara stood off to the side as everyone scrambled around getting last second details done. The next second everything was in place and a large elegant horse drawn carriage pulled up to the palace doors. Immediately the palace slaves came running out to assist the visitors. The Queen and Sasori were there ready to greet their guests. The carriage doors opened and out stepped a beautiful woman dressed in delicate looking thin blue silk, she had long red hair that reached the small of her back and bright blue eyes, she walked over to the Queen and prince.

"Queen Kouin it's so nice to see you again."

"Same to you Queen Chiyo (she turned to Sasori) My my the young Prince looks more handsome every time I see him I do so hope you'll take an interest in my daughter I do believe that this will be the first your meeting."

"Yes Queen Kouin it will be." Sasori answered giving a small bow. He was dressing is a white wrapping around his waist around accompanied by bright gold sash that held his gleaming sword at his side. His gold neck collar and gold arm bands shined in the sun. Deidara knew how much he hated wearing those things every time he was alone with the prince he always took them off saying what a pain they were.

Next came a tall man he was wearing a pure white robe that nearly hit the ground, he had short snow white hair and light green eyes.

"King Umi welcome to my palace." Chiyo greeted him.

"Thank you it's quite lovely I look forward to my stay here."

"We'll be sure to make it enjoyable, this is my grandson and heir to the crown Sasori."

"It's very nice to meet you your majesty." Sasori bowed.

"Same to you young prince and now if I may I'd like to introduce my daughter Princess Sakura." Deidara's heart skipped a beat as a third figure stepped forward, she was dressed in a deep red silk dressed, around her neck was a delicately woven silver chain with a several white diamonds placed into it. She had long pink hair as if it were a blend between her parents and shared her father's light green eyes. This was Princess Sakura and she was beautiful. She smiled when she saw the Prince, she walked forward with an air of regality finally stopping just at her mother's side.

"Queen Chiyo, Prince Sasori this is our daughter Princess Sakura I do so hope that the two of you will be able to get along."

"I'm sure we'll get along just fine." Sakura smiled eyeing Sasori.

"Splendid now if you would all follow me I'd love to give you a tour of my home." Chiyo said waving them forward with a sweep of her hand.

"Princess." Sasori smiled extending his elbow for her to take, which she gladly did. Together the five of them entered the grand structure as the doors closed behind them.

"ALRIGHT BACK TO WORK THERES STILL MUCH TO PREPARE FOR!" Yui barked making all the slaves scramble.

Deidara was nervous Sasori hadn't said anything about another suitor coming to visit, although he'd said many times before that they didn't matter claiming that none of them would ever share the love he had for the blonde. _But still he always tells me._ Deidara could barely focus on his work his thoughts kept drifting back to the Prince and this new girl. _He didn't look like he was interested but there's always that possibility._

"HEY YOU THERE GET BACK TO WORK!"

Deidara jumped picking up a large stack of freshly woven baskets he moved quickly hoping that if he focused on his work then he would be able to forget about the new beautiful princess who was after his prince.

~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!~*~!

HI! Ok second chapter done and posted! Sa...so...Dei! you may cheer now. Anyway I only have one thing to say...SAKURA STAY AWAY FROM DEI-CHANS' MAN! lmao I'm having so much fun with this. Hmmm, Sasori didn't inform Deidara about this royal visit could he be keeping secrets or did he simply not know? _All will be revealed in time!_


	3. Chapter 3

Through your eyes Ch.3

(Warning! Contains Yaoi! Also contains 3 gold accessories, 2 treasures, and 1 flash back….and sand)

"You there go water the garden!" Yui ordered.

Giving a small nod Deidara put down the broom he'd been sweeping with and went outside, he actually enjoyed it when they made him work in the garden because they were in a desert the garden needed constant care and watering but the he didn't mind, it was so peaceful and beautiful out there, most of the time Deidara got to do it by himself allowing him a chance to think (and for him to occasionally catch a glimpse of a certain red head who usually like to take strolls around the time Deidara was sent out there)

Deidara knew he had it easy being a palace slave and all, it was only because of his looks (and a few good words from a certain red head) that he was even allowed such an honor. He picked up the large watering can and set to giving the rose bushes a drink all while letting his mind wander.

(Flash back time!)

"_You there go water the garden!"_

_Deidara gave a small nod and a bow quickly making his way down the familiar halls, taking care of the garden was his favorite chore. Even though it was always blazing hot out it allowed him to be surrounded by something other than sand. _

"_Hey Deidara wait up!" Said blonde stopped only to see Itachi running towards him._

"_Hey un did you get sent outside to?" _

"_Yeah although I don't really know why you like working out there is so hot I'd much rather stay inside."_

"_It's not so bad you just have to get used to it, un." Deidara smiled walking next to the raven, they made their way outside and to the fresh greenery that was the royal garden. The sun hit them full force, they had to squint their eyes for a second to adjust to the sudden change but they quickly set about their chores. Itachi always went straight to the vegetable garden on the far left side (mainly because it was in the shade) and Deidara made his way deeper inside always going straight to the roses first. _

_A few minutes had passed and Deidara looked up wiping the sweat from his forehead glancing around the colossal space in content. A flash of red caught the blonde's eye only when he looked in that direction there was nothing there. Shrugging it off Deidara returned to his work not noticing the figure approaching him until it was too late. A pair of warm strong arms wrapped themselves around Deidaras' body._

"_Hmm so beautiful." Sasori hummed. Smiling when the blonde jumped. _

"_Yeah the flowers are really doing well, un."_

"_Hmm? Oh yeah their lovely but I was talking about the yellow rose in my arms." Deidara smiled but then remembered where he was, pulling out of the red heads grasp he backed away a few steps._

"_Not out here! Someone could see us."_

_Sasori smiled and started to approach the nervous blonde. "Relax we're completely alone." He purred rewrapping his arms around Deidara._

"_No we're not Itachi's in here, un!"_

"_No he's not I saw him leave to get more water."_

"_But still there's always the chance, un!" Sasori could see that his little flower was too scared so he quickly took Deidara's hand and led him deeper into the garden. Hiding them in the safety of the tall sunflowers._

_The second they were safe Deidara jumped the red head wrapping his arms and legs tightly around his body crashing their lips together. Sasori smirked into the kiss he knew that he'd react this way, wrapping one arm around Deidara's waist and the other under his butt to help keep him up they continued to kiss passionately. Deidara didn't know how much time had passed all he knew was that one second he was in the arms of his lover kissing him and the next his name was being called._

"_Deidara! Hey Deidara where are you?" Itachi yelled._

"_Damn!" Sasori growled attacking the blonde's neck._

"_Ahhh P-Prince Sasori I-I have to g-go, un." Deidara gasped as Sasori bit a particular sensitive spot on his neck._

_Sasori frowned but set the blonde down on his feet, only to grab his face and pull him into another hungry kiss._

"_Deidara are you back here?" Itachi called again this time sounding closer._

"_I-I really have to go, un." Deidara said backing away._

"_Ugh fine if your safety wasn't an issue than I'd take you right here right now." Deidara blushed at the thought, wanting so much to do just that but if he didn't go now they could be seen._

"_Deidara!"_

"_You go I'll stay here and hide."_

"_Alright, un." Deidara smiled giving Sasori a quick peck on the cheek and then ran off in the opposite direction towards his friend._

_Sasori watched as his lover disappeared. "Itachi!" _

"_There you are Deidara where have you been? Yui told me to come find you, you have to deliver fresh linins to the Princes room."_

"_Oh joy, un." Sasori smiled Deidaras voice was laced with sarcasm but he knew that the blonde was happy. He quickly turned making his way up to his room._

"And this is the royal garden…"

The sudden voice of the Queen broke Deidara from his thoughts, his head snapping up only to see that the royal party had indeed entered the garden. Deidara moved quickly not wanting to be seen but his foot caught on something sending him to the floor causing the watering can to go flying and land with a loud bang not 3 feet from him.

All eyes were now on Deidara including Itachi's whose features were laced with panic and disappointment. Deidara could hear a small giggle coming from the small group.

"How pathetic." Sakura smiled wrapping her arms tighter around Sasori's leaning her head against his shoulder. Sasori's face was completely indifferent as he watched Deidara scrambled to get up and collect the can only to disappear seconds later behind a large shrub. "Hmm now that the show is over Prince Sasori would you please be so kind as to show me around this lovely place?"

"As you wish princess." Sasori smiled as he led Sakura away from the small party.

"Dammit, un!" Deidara hissed as his held his bleeding knee it wasn't bad but it would need to be washed to prevent infection. He sighed unable to believe how he'd humiliated himself in front of the royal guests. He knew Sasori wouldn't care in fact if they'd been alone chances are he would've run over to the blonde, taken him in his arms and most likely treated his scraped knee like a life threatening injury. Deidara smiled Sasori always over reacted when it came to the blondes well being.

"Oh Prince Sasori these roses are absolutely beautiful!"

"Thank you princess our servants always perform an excellent job at everything they do." Deidara's heart skipped a beat, they were coming his way, he picked himself up being quick to brush the dirt off his clothes and started to walk the other way hoping he wasn't spotted.

"Hey you there!"

_Damn. _Deidara slowly turned around. "Me Princess, un?"

"Yes you come here." She smiled, Deidara felt worry in the pit of his stomach he didn't like that smile. As he walked he tried desperately to disguise his slight limp and to keep his wrapping in front of his knee. "When you fell (she sneered) were you hurt?" Sakura laced her fingers with Sasori's bringing his hand closer to her face.

"Um no Princess I-"

"Princess Sakura."

"Forgive me, no Princess Sakura I am unharmed, un."

Sakura frowned.

"Is something wrong Princess Sakura, un?"

"Are you male or female?"

"I'm a boy Princess Sakura, un."

"Princess if you'd like I'll show you our garden's pond the fish are quite beautiful." Sasori said starting to lead Sakura away.

"Hmm alright are there nice shady benches to rest on?"

"Of course." Sasori smiled.

"Well then let's go, oh and slave boy." Sakura said stopping only to turn her head towards Deidara.

"Yes Princess Sakura, un?"

"Clean your knee it would be a shame to have such lovely flowers spotted with your filthy blood."

Deidara gave a deep bow. "Yes Princess Sakura, un."

She smirked. "Alright now Sasori please show me those lovely fishies you spoke of."

"Of course my Princess." Sasori then lead them away his eyes never once falling on Deidara.

Once they were out of sight Deidara slumped to the ground unable to support himself any longer. _I know that we have to pretend like we don't love each other but still he could've tried to get her away from me faster. That was so awful._ Deidara leaned against a post in the ground pulling back his wrapping to reveal his knee the cut had stopped bleeding but dirt had gotten in the wound.

"Deidara…" A voice whispered. The blonde sighed he hopped it would be Itachi he didn't want to see the prince right now. "Deidara…" Sasori said sticking his head around the corner his eyes immediately zeroing in on the blonde's injury. "Deidara!" Sasori exclaimed rushing over and immediately dropping to his knees beside him. "Are you ok? How much does it hurt? Do you need to see a medic?"

Deidara couldn't help but smile. "I'm fine it's just a nasty scrap, un." Sasori placed both his hands on Deidara's knee as he examined it treating it with far more care than necessary.

"Stay right here." He ordered as he stood and walked over to the watering can bring it back and setting it beside himself. He then ripped a small section of his wrapping and poured some water on it. "This is gonna sting a bit." He said as he placed the wet cloth against Deidara's knee. Immediately the blonde flinched but held still, after a few second the pain dulled and he was able to relax slightly as Sasori continued to clean his wound.

"Where's the Princess, un?" Deidara asked as Sasori cleaned off the cloth with more water only to resume his work.

"I left her at the pond I told her I had to speak to my grandmother in private for a second and that I'd be right back….she's a complete nuisance."

Deidara smiled happy to hear the prince talk about her that way. "She does seem a bit bratty, un."

"Oh no the only whose a brat around here is you." Sasori smiled placing his hand behind Deidara's neck so as to place a gentle kiss upon his forehead. "But you're my brat and I love you." He then ripped one more section of cloth from his clothes and wrapped it around Deidara's knee for a bandage. Sasori stood offering his hand to Deidara which he gladly took but Sasori pulled with a little too much force sending the blonde flying forward only to land smack against Sasori's well muscled chest. The prince smiled as his arms encircled the blonde's waist.

"P-Prince Sasori…"

"Please Deidara I've ask you a million times to stop calling me so formally." Sasori said as he rocked the two side to side as if they were dancing.

"But I can't just call you by your name it would be degrading to you." Deidara said as he leaned his head against Sasori's shoulder enjoying the steady beat of the Princes heart.

"If you would rather put a title before my name then very well but you shall pick it, maybe something like 'Great warrior Sasori' or 'Smexiest lover Sasori' or…"

"How about Danna, un?"

"Danna Sasori?"

"No Sasori Danna, it's a combination of what we both want and know for it means both 'husband' and 'master'."

Sasori seemed to think for a minutes before a large grin appeared on his face. "I like it, it's a mixture of both now and soon. Now I am your master and soon you'll be my husband. 'Danna' I will wear the title proudly."

"Sasori?" A voice called.

"Gah! Not now!" Sasori growled as he released the blonde. He saw the sadness in Deidara's eyes. "Don't worry she'll be out of here soon and then it's only a matter of time before my birthday and am allowed to choose my own bride…or groom."

"Sasori!"

"I better hide, un."

"Deidara wait!" Sasori said grabbing the blondes arm before he could run off.

"Yes Danna, un?"

Sasori's eyes held sadness as he spoke. "Don't come tonight I'm afraid that Sakura's the type who would try sneaking into my chamber late at night and I wouldn't want you there if she did."

Deidara nodded not allowing the pain he felt to leaking into his features he knew it was safer for him to stay away when the suitors came. They had tried it once when a princess from a nearby land came calling, but while they were in bed together she came in an attempt to seduce the Prince unable to hide quickly enough Deidara had to stay under the covers. When Sasori told her it was just some random slave girl the princess suggested a three some. So ever since then Deidara has stayed far away from the prince whenever royalty visited.

Sasori leaned in to kiss Deidara quickly only to have the Princess call out his name again.

"I'm coming!" He called walking in her direction.

Deidara sighed who knew how long he'd have to stay away this time, the Princess seemed like one of those more than determined types who would stay for weeks at a time.

"Deidara?" Said blonde jumped not realizing that he wasn't alone.

"H-Hey Itachi, un." Deidara greeted him.

"What are you doing hiding in a bush?"

"I-I was just looking for any weeds that needed pulling, un. W-What are you doing here?"

"Yui's orders, we're to clean up and prepare for dinner we're serving the royal guests tonight."

"Oh joy, un." Deidara really didn't want to serve tonight sure it would be another chance to see Sasori but Sakura would also be there meaning that everyone including Deidara would be absolutely miserable.

"Ahhh finally, un I never thought I'd be so happy to see this place, un." Deidara sighed as he plopped down heavily onto a pile of pillows. (The servant's quarts aren't much just a bunch of pillows and blankets all over the place meant for the palace slaves to lie on and sleep) Itachi walked over and stood next to the blonde.

"Hey are you ok? The princess was rather hard on you."

"Yeah I'm ok, un. Just a little sore." Deidara buried his face into a pillow the night had been awful the princess wouldn't shut up constantly talking about how wonderful Sasori's empire was and she was always TOUCHING him whether it be rubbing his shoulder or purposely placing something out of his reach so he'd have to ask her to pass it to him then she would make their fingers brush up against each other. Deidara could see how much Sasori hated it but being the polite guy he was he put up with it but that didn't stop him from brushing off the area where the princess touched when she wasn't looking.

"Itachi have you heard anything about how long this one's supposed to stay, un?"

The raven sighed. "Sorry Dei normally we learn these things from the suitors personalities and judging by hers she'll probably be here a while."

"Oh joy, un."

"Deidara." Called a deep voice.

"Yeah, un?"

"Are you going tonight?" Kakuzu asked.

He sighed. "No I'll be remaining here."

"You know you never did tell us where you go when you leave." Itachi spoke up.

"And I never will, un!" Deidara snapped startling his friends. He blinked realizing just what he'd done, he sat up his face showing a mix of sorrow and regret. "I'm sorry please forgive me I did not mean to yell at you."

"It's ok Dei." Itachi said his eyes showing concern for his friend.

"I-I guess I'm just tired it would probably be best if I just went to sleep." The blonde rolled over burring himself in the pillows. Next to him Itachi and Kakuzu exchanged worried glances not quite knowing what to do.

(3 days later)

"You there slave boy!"

Deidara turned around, the large basket of linens in his hands becoming increasingly heavy. "Yes Princess Sakura, un?"

"Come replace my bed sheets they were exchanged this morning but I just took a nap so they need changing again."

"Yes Princess Sakura, un." Deidara walked past the princess into her room. The room was nowhere near as nice and extravagant as the Princes but it was still impressive. A large canopy bed piled high with pillows, a elegantly carved wooden dresser the entire surface of which was covered with various jewels and makeup, a colossal wardrobe holding dozens of gowns each one more beautiful than the last.

The dress she wore now was a bright light blue hanging on her in way that made her appear thin and feminine. Around her small waist was a beautiful gold apron belt that matched the gold neck collar and gold gladiator shoes she wore.

The princess walked over to the dresser sitting down on the soft plush bench that rested there picking up a brush the handle of which looked like real gold (which it probably was) and started to run it through her long luxurious hair. Although it looked as if she were studying herself in the gigantic mirror Deidara knew that her eyes were on him.

"You know it must be really hard living the life of a slave." She said without turning around, just continued to brush her hair.

Knowing better than to remain silent Deidara spoke while taking the dozens of pillows off the bed one by one. "It is a hard life Princess Sakura but-"

"What's it like serving a Prince who's only a few months older than you."

"I have no complaints the Prince seems like a kind decent person."

"How do you think he'll be as a king?" She said picking up a perfume bottle spraying a generous amount around herself. The smell made Deidara want to gag but he continued placing a new satin sheet on the bed.

"I can only hope he'll rule well Princess Sakura, un." Deidara face was completely indifferent as he placed the last pillow on the bed. "I'm finished Princess Sakura."

"That was quick." Sakura walked over running her fingers over the soft light red sheets. "It's a horrid color but it will do for now."

"If you'll please excuse me Princess Sakura I must now return to my other chores, un." Deidara picked up his basket now filled with the princess old sheets.

"Wait just one minute." Sakura said stopping Deidara. "Don't bother setting that down this will just take a minute." Deidara nodded trying not to show just how heavy the basket was to him.

Sakura walked around the blonde her eyes examining every part of his body.

"I-Is something wrong Princess Sakura, un?" Deidara said starting to get nervous (well more so than usual whenever the princess was around).

"Is it true that you've been a slave since the age of 13?"

"Yes Princess Sakura, un."

"What did you do before then?"

"I lived off the streets Princess Sakura."

"Ah ha, and is it true that you've been in Suna for the past 3 years?"

"Yes Princess Sakura, un."

The princess walked over to the mirror staring at herself smugly. "How do you think I'd be as the princes' wife?"

"I-I think you'd be a fine match of the prince."

Sakura smirked. "You're right I'm young, beautiful, born of noble blood I'd be a perfect wife for any man. Beside why would he want anyone else it's not like he'd ever marry a slave like you where all you'd have to offer him is a pretty face."

Deidara's grip on the basket tightened. "May I please leave so that I can resume my chores, un?"

"Hang on I have one more question for you."

Deidara stayed rooted to the spot not daring to so much as breath as the Princess walked forward standing not 2 feet from him.

"Am I correct in my knowledge that the Prince personally picked you out as a slave?"

"Y-Yes Princess Sakura."

The Princess smiled as if Deidara had just told her some great secret. "Very well you may leave." Deidara bowed getting out of there as fast as he could without looking foolish.

The blonde was fighting back tears he didn't know why he was so upset she'd only asked him a few questions. Walking around the corner he didn't see the other person until he bumped right into them.

"S-Sorry, un. I didn't see-"

"Deidara?" The blonde looked up only to see the worried eyes of the Prince staring right back. Deidara lunged for the Prince, dropping his basket as he flew into the others arms. "Deidara!" The blonde didn't respond simply burying his face in Sasori's chest letting his sobs break free.

Moving quickly so they weren't seen Sasori pulled the blonde through the closest door into an empty room shutting it firmly behind them. Pulling Deidara into his arms Sasori held him as the others tears ran heavily down his bare chest.

A good 10 minutes later the blonde's sobs had managed to stop but the tears still ran free. The entire time Sasori had said nothing simply pulling the upset blonde into his lap as he sat down against the wall.

"I'm so sorry." Deidara whispered.

"For what?" Sasori asked kissing the blondes forehead as he continued to rub comforting circles in his back.

"I'm sorry you had to see that, un."

"You were upset there's nothing to apologize for."

"I'm still sorry."

"Well don't be, would you like to tell me about it?"

Deidara shook his head. "Not really, un." Sasori nodded kissing the top on the blondes head. As much as it pained him to see his love like this he knew that when the blonde was ready he'd tell him. A sudden fresh wave of sobs startled the red head but he just continued to hold his love wishing more than anything that he could help him.

"I'm coming tonight, un." The blonde whispered.

Sasori pulled back. "Deidara I don't think-"

"Tonight!"

Sasori looked at him, his eyes giving away nothing.

"Alright."

That night as they lay in bed Sasori could tell that something was still wrong with his blonde. "What troubles you my love?" He said rubbing Deidara's back in a soothing manner.

"Nothing, un." Deidara said curling up closer to the Prince.

"You're lying."

"No I'm not, un." The blonde grumbled turning on his side so his back faced the red head.

"Hmm…" Suddenly an idea came to Sasori and a wicked grin spread across his face. His hands shot out as he swiftly tickled the blonde causing him to erupting into an uncontrollable fit of giggles.

"S-Stop, un." The blonde cried tears staring to make their way down his cheeks.

"Not until you tell me what's wrong." Sasori smiled moving faster.

"Fine! Fine! I'll tell you just stop tickling me, un please!" Sasori stopped and gave the blonde a few second to control his breathing. Sasori pulled Deidara into the circle of his arms laying the blondes head against his chest hoping that the steady beat of his heart would relax him.

"I'm worried about Princess Sakura, un."

"That pink haired bitch? Why?"

Deidara smiled at the way he referred to her but his mood didn't completely lighten.

"The Queen demands you marry someone before your 18th birthday and it must be to someone of noble blood in order to secure a strong rule."

"And?"

"And she's gone and picked out a bride for you, un. I'm just afraid that if you do marry her you might actually come to love her and not want me anymore." The next second Deidara found himself being pulled into a deep kiss, he kissed back but his heart wasn't completely in it.

"Deidara." Sasori said pulling away just enough to look Deidara in the eyes. "Even in the unlikely event that we do wed that doesn't mean I'm ever going to love her, much less stop loving you. What would even make you think such a thing?"

"Sakura (Sasori rolled his eyes) she said some things that well, they made since. Why do you love me anyway I'm nothing but a slave. Other than my looks what holds me to you, un?"

"Deidara do you remember how you were brought to this empire?" Sasori said looking deep into the blonde's eyes.

Deidara blushed, resting his face against the red heads chest. "We were both real young, the Queen had come to the slave trade to purchase some new workers and you had tagged along with her."

"Yes, I hated how she looked at you all like you were nothing more than cattle. We got into a fight and I ran off, I wondered too far and got lost, somehow I managed to make my way back to the selling arena but I'd been so frantic in my hast to get away that I'd gotten rather messy."

"I remember that, un. Your clothes were torn, your hair was a mess (more so than usual) and you were covered in dirt."

"That's right, I looked more like a slave than a Prince." Sasori chuckled.

"And that's where all the trouble started, un. You were mistaken for a slave and the slave trader ordered you to get back in line with the rest of us. When you refused you were ordered to be whipped. They dragged you to an open area for all to see, by then the Queen has already gone off in search of you and there was no one left who knew who you were."

"They ripped off what was left of my shirt and ordered two of the slaves to come and hold my arms."

"Which is where we first met, un." Deidara smiled snuggling deeper into Sasori's side while he simply tightened his hold around the blonde.

"You and Itachi were called forward, but when you were ordered to hold me down you refused saying that I wasn't a slave and claiming me to be the Prince."

"I'd seen you when you first arrived, you clearly weren't happy to be there I guess it's a good thing that your hair is such a bright rare color that I was able to recognize it, un."

"You were able to raise a big enough commotion that someone from the Queens guards came to see what it was."

"They recognized you and immediately stopped the whipping, when the Queen arrived she was furious she had the trader taken away and as a reward for saving you she took me as a slave."

"But you refused to go without your friend, at first I was rather jealous that maybe he was something more to you but over time I could see that you two were just friends that you thought of him as something like a brother."

"I was lucky I wanted to go to the great Suna empire but I didn't want to leave Itachi, in a way I owed him my life because if it wasn't for him then I'd never have survived after my first year as a slave."

"But I made sure he came, I begged for his purchase for I knew that if he didn't come than you wouldn't have either, well you still would've have my grandmother would have forced you but she took you both and you were happy. And now here we are 3 years later deeply in love and sharing my bed, you've made my life so perfect Deidara I only wish we didn't have to hide our love."

"Same here, un." Deidara sighed.

"Don't tell me you still think Princess Sakura has a shot?"

"I'm sorry there's just always that chance, un."

"Deidara (Sasori sat up and pulled Deidara into his lap) what will it take for you to believe that you are my one and only and that nothing not the law, not my grandmother, and most certainly not that pink haired bitch will ever change that."

Deidara didn't speak he only lowed her gaze to the floor refusing to look the other in the eye. Sasori sighed and cupped Deidara's chin in his hand gently lifting his face in order to look him in the eye. "I hate it when you don't look at me because then I have a hard time looking into those deep beautiful eyes of yours." Deidara blushed and Sasori kissed his cheek. "I love it when you blush." The words only made the blondes blush more. Sasori chucked and tucked Deidara's head under his chin gentle rocking them until…

"I have an idea! Wait right here." Sasori said quickly getting up and moving swiftly across the room and up to a small table, he hadn't bothered to cover himself up so Deidara had a pretty good view of his Princely body. Hmmm, all those hours of training had served him well. XD

When Sasori climbed back into bed his hands were closed around something. "Deidara to prove to you that I love you and only you I'm giving you my second most prized possession." Sasori opened his hands in them lay a brilliant red diamond attached to a thin silver chain. "It was my mothers, my father gave it to her and now I'm giving it to you." Sasori undid the clasp bringing it around to Deidara's front and while the blonde held his hair refastened it locking it in place where it would hopefully forever stay.

Deidara laid his hand against the blood red diamond. "It's beautiful, un. It's the same color as your hair."

"So you like it?"

"I love it, are you sure about this though, un?"

"Why wouldn't I be, it seems only logical to give my second greatest treasure to my greatest treasure."

Deidaras heart filled with warmth, together they lay back down encircled in each other's arms never wanting this to end.


End file.
